


Ice Cream

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Barbara comes over to Dick’s Apartment. He makes her a treat.





	Ice Cream

Dick climbed up the stairs to his Bludhaven apartment, carrying the brown paper bag of groceries on his hip. When he went to unlock the door he was surprised to find it already unlocked. 

Bracing himself for a fight he opened the door only to find Barbara sitting in his couch smiling back at him "How did you..." he began to say before she cut him off

"Please, you really thought I hadn't made a key in case I ever have to come save your ass" she jingled her key

He laughed as he set the bag down on the coffee table and moved to sit next to her "So whatcha watching?" He nodded toward the TV.

She turned looking back at the flashing screen which showed a commercial "You're going to laugh" she smiled shyly

He flashed her a grin "Try me"

She moved and tucked her legs underneath her "A Kim Possible rerun, remember when we used to watch it as kids? I haven't seen it in forever!" She smiled pointing to the TV as the show returned from the commercial break

Dick laughed "You know you kind of grew up to become Kim Possible, you both have red hair, she's a cheerleader, you were a gymnast which are sorta similar, both of you are bad ass crime fighters" he went on

She smiled at him "We both have dorky childhood male best friends" she teasingly nudged his leg with her foot

He turned to her and winked "Hey I'll take it! She and Ron ended up dating" he began to move climbing on top of her pressing his forehead to hers

“Are we back to that again?" She asked

He nodded "Oh yes, I have a plan Miss. Gordon, by the end of tonight I'll have you agreeing to a date with me" he pecked her lips

She let out a giggle "And what's the plan?" She asked

He grinned at her "That is for me to know and you to find out. But since you did show up to my apartment unannounced does that mean you’re in the mood for some special friends playtime?” He waggled an eyebrow.

She grinned “A little playtime does sound nice”

He stood up reaching out a hand to help her up " Go to my room don't do anything, tonight I'm doing all the work" he smiled

She nodded "I'd expect you to, I am the guest of this play date " she tease walking back toward his bedroom.

Dick had a goofy grin plastered in his face, as soon as she was out of view he quickly moved toward the brown paper bag and pulled out the container of vanilla ice cream he had bought then sprinted to his kitchen to grab a spoon he swiftly ran to his bedroom.

Dick opened the door to see Barbara laying back on his bed her eyes closed "Would you be mad if I just went to sleep right now?" She asked not bothering to open her eyes

He set the ice cream down so it was out of her view then quickly moved to the bed bending down he kissed her cheek then her nose "Of course I’d mind, I put thought into this ma'am" he nibbled her ear

She opened her eyes "But your bed is so comfy! Much better than mine at home" she whined, she tangled her hand in his hair

He lifted his head and looked at her "You're staying awake, end of discussion " he spoke in his Nightwing voice pressing his lips to herself.

After a few minutes of making out Dick slipped his hands under her shirt she willingly lifted her arms up and he pulled it over her head. He moved his lips to her neck and began sucking on her sensitive spots.

Barbara let out a small moan, Dick grinned against her skin knowing how much she was going to enjoy what he had planned. He ran his hands from her chest, slid them down her waist to her hips then finally to her jeans where he reached for the button, she stopped him and pulled away "Sorry forgot the equally naked rule " he laughed sitting up and allowing her to pull his shirt off

He leaned down giving her a deep mind blowing kiss leaving her mind fuzzy, he took advantage of this and quickly moved stripping her of her pants. He planted a small kiss on her thigh trailing kisses up her abdomen, breasts, neck and jaw before finally meeting her lips again.

He smiled and jumped off the bed leaving Barbara confused as she let out a wimpier

He looked down at her and grinned "Close your eyes and don't open...no matter what you feel" he ordered she gave him a confused look but nodded and made her head comfortable before closing her eyes, he picked his shirt up off the floor and used it as a blind fold covering her eyes. 

Dick smiled as he picked up the spoon and ice cream container popping it open, he moved and climbed on top of her, he took a spoonful of the ice cream and let it fall into the middle of her chest

Barbara arched her back "DICK what is that!" She gasped 

He grinned but didn't respond, instead he lowered his mouth sucking up the ice cream swirling his tongue around to lick up the melted ice cream.

Once that was all clean, he moved to the middle of her rib cage and dropped another spoonful. Barbara gasped and he smiled at her reaction. 

He repeated his previous action licking and sucking the ice cream up off her body "Please Dick, tell me what that is" she moaned

He felt a little bit of ice cream dripping on his bottom lip and got an idea, he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers she placed her hand to the back of his head pushing him closer to her. He allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth, she felt how cool it was and tasted the sweetness and vanilla of the ice cream he pulled away after giving her a few minutes to get the clues she needed.

“You're licking Ice Cream off me!" She groaned arching her head back he took a little dab from the container placing it on her neck

“Mmmhmm" he responded before placing his lips to her neck and quickly sucking the ice cream away

Barbara let out a loud moan and dug her fingers into his back. 

“And you know how much I love ice cream, could eat it all night” he mumbled as he continued this process licking the ice cream off various parts of her body occasionally moving to kiss Barbara's lips and allow her a taste of the sweet cream.

When he reached her thighs he placed a scoop on top of her right one, Barbara squirmed anticipating what he was about to do. But instead Dick looked up at her "Diiiicckkkkk do it" she groaned her body begging for his mouths contact,  
"I will if you let me take you out on a date" he stated

She squirmed again "Dick" she groaned

He shook his head "Not until you agree" he a began to gently run his fingers along her left thigh, ice cream began to melt dripping into her inner right thigh

”Fine, I'll go on a date with you, tomorrow night" she groaned

Dick smirked and began tracing his hand up her waist, his pinky playing with her belly button "Now see Babs I don't want you to feel like you have to go on a date with me, I want you to want to go on a date with me...or we could just get a napkin and clean the ice cream off...you did say you wanted to sleep earlier" he placed another spoonful of ice cream on her left thigh

Barbara gasped at the coldness then squirmed her body begging for contact with Dicks mouth "I want to go out with you" she said softly trying to hide how much her body was begging for him.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Dick teased

Barbara gasped as she felt more coldness drip between her legs "Please Dick take me out tomorrow night!" She begged

Dick let out his famous childlike cackle that was rarely heard any more, an accomplished grin plastered on his face "Alright, Alright no need to plead. I'll pick you up at 8" he said before pressing his lips to her right thigh.


End file.
